What if I were your Master?
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: I hated when Bellatrix died so i decided i would make a story that she kills Molly Weasly and later on Becomes the Knew Dark Lordess please read actuall story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my second story and I am very excited about it. Its all about What if after Lord Voldemort died Bellatrix some how lives and takes over I really like the idea of it now of course my other one is all about Bella being a loving person THIS ONE ISNT LIKE THAT IF THERE IS IT WILL ONLY BE FOR A FEW WORDS just so your not disappointed…**

**BELLATRIXS POV:HOGWARTS **

"NOOOOO" Shrieked just before throwing the killing curse at Molly Weasly .

I was sending Killing curses every which way I was the only Death Eater Daring to stay. Witch Weekly named me most Powerful witch in the world and history. And I intended to live up to it. I saw everyone looking at me like I was crazy I had just took 11 lives in a matter of seconds. I looked around and took in their shock.

One dumb girl yelled "Face it you lost anything you do at this point is nothing that cant be turned on you"

This girl rather annoyed me "AVADA KEDAVRA" I yelled

I saw a upset looking Potter. Potter.. I would kill him, oh yes I rather intended to finish what the Dark Lord started.

"And Potter" I said sweetly, as everyone silenced, it was just the same as when he and The Dark Lord had dueled, no one dared to speak. It was out of fear I figured. Then I pondered for a split second why no one made an attempt to get me or grab me but all the same it didn't matter. "If you think this is over then your sadly mistaken" I said with a devilish grin

"Well right back at ya you just killed one of the most important people to me, the love of my life Ginny Weasly" he said sadly and shaken

"You see I have an advantage of a sort, over my old Master, I can plan to kill you without stress of dying myself in many ways im almost glad you killed him he was no good at his work . I will at least I now only realize this so I thank you" I had been walking forward and when I stopped talking and grabbed his wrist and apparate 'd

**BELLATRIXS POV:LESTRANGE MANOR**

Everyone looked at her in shock, they had left as soon as their master had died and now here I stood with Potter right in my hands like a piece of candy.

"Bella, how did you manage to get him" Amycus Carrow asked in disbelief

"What is my charming smile not enough" I mocked then I saw the boy creeping away trying to get to my wand cabinet. I narrowed my eyes at the dull boy who had no power but love, I highly intended to break these connections yes first the rest of the Weaslys ,two down 5 or 6 to go who knew they breeded so often. Then my sister ,and that dumb nephew of mine who had just been born oh what a shame, NOT! Then the sweet mud blood Hermione Granger and the blood traitor Ron Weasly. Huh he was actually going to try to leave well that just wasn't going to happen so I decided to take the normal route and yelled "CRUCIO" I felt good putting all my anger into the curse. I stopped and thought of what to do with him. I couldn't kill him, no in good time I would but not at the moment. I would break his spirit so I held my cruciatus curse for a good ten minutes, then I dropped it I called all the Death Eaters to me for the dark mark was still upon all of our arms. I barked at Rodolphus to throw the boy in the dungeon.

When every single person was their I called for their attention "EXCUSE ME EVERYBODY STUT UP NOW I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT WE HAVE NO LEADER NOW SO WE NEED TO VOTE FOR ONE TOMORROW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION PLEASE DO ASK NOW!"

"Bellatrix Dearest have you went threw the Dark Lords thing or possessions?" Rodolphus asked quite calmly

"Gee I DON'T KNOW WHEN WOULD I HAVE HAD THE TIME HMMM ASK YOURSELF THAT BEFORE YOU GO ASK IT AND MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A TOTALL ARSE" I shrieked

Then Lucius spoke "Dearest Bella surly you have a plan on how to keep us going I mean wh- "

I cut him off "SHUT UP LUCY YOU'RE A BLOOD TRAITOR AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED BRING ME MY SISTER RIGHT NOW,AND FOR THE REST OF YOU,YOU ARE DISMISSED"

**NARCISSA: MALFOY MANOR THEN LESTRANGE MANOR**

I was rather worried when Lucius left for the meeting I knew Bella would hurt him since we didn't fight I knew I would probably end up being written off as a blood traitor. But as Draco sat his head on my shoulder I knew some how we would make it. The fire was burning brightly and beautifully I couldn't take my eyes off it that was until Lucius Apparated in.

"Both of you come now Bella wants to talk to us" he said quickly and I got up and Draco asked

" why should we she's just going to Crucio us and after that disown Mum"

"If she needs to see us than we shall go Draco she is your Aunt so respect her" and after that I disaparated.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH" Bella shrieked

I bowed to her as I knew that was what she wanted. Then I spoke softy with tears in my eyes " Please don't hurt my son or husband Bellatrix take all your anger out on me, Crucio me if you wish Merlin if you must kill me but please spare my family"

"Well you see Cissy you cost the Dark Lord his life" she paused for a second " Your dumb son almost let Dumbledore live and your charming husband never did much but be a lazy arse so your pleading does no good on me im not the touchy feely type you know"

"but, but were sis-"

"CRUCIO"

I felt so much pain it hurt like I was on fire. I heard myself yelling and crying and wiggling around hoping to Merlin the pain would stop soon but it didn't it just kept coming and I heard Bella laughing at my pain. When she finally dropped the curse I lied on the floor gasping for breath when I felt a kick to the gut and heard Bella speak softly "That is only a taste of the medicine I dish out and you will get an hour a day for a whole year to make up for the pain you have made many Death Eaters feel" she paused and pursed her lips "Im done with you send your son in" I was still crying but I nodded and told Draco to go see Bella. He looked scared and he had every right to be and about a minute after he went in the screams and pleas began. She couldn't take it so she Apparated home.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: ****Hello hoped you liked that chapter nor it is only the intro and to be honest im sad its so short but if I had made it longer it would have given to much a way now I am writing two storys at the same time so I will updarte at least twice a week have a good time love ya readers**

**Yours truly**

**Slytherin Queen to be **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_

_**Accept Annette, Hecate, Apollo and Theia they are mine but feel free to use them but do tell me if you do…**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__** Hey guys! You know what I hate? SCHOOL! I find myself hardly ever having time to write im sorry they are so short and take so long to get out but please let me remind you I am writing two story so bear with me this chapter should be interesting…**_

_**Bellatrix/Lestrange Manor**_

**I sighed to myself it had been a long day indeed there was little teensy Potter in my dungeons right now and to think of it he could easily escape. I no longer cared I was broken without my master I acted tough but on the inside I was the same I had always had been, yearning for approval. As I sit here I wonder about what Rod had said, should I indeed go through the Dark Lords things I thought hard and long. I am fairly certain now is as good time as ever. As I muster the strength to get up I crumple into tears there is no longer a cause just me and some of the other inner circle people had showed up, most were dead while the other had been immediately put in Azkaban. I had lost Cissys trust and now the Malfoys were afraid of me, I cared not oh no in good time things would get better surly they would, I would always stand for what I believe in.**

**I took a deep breath and stood up only I knew the true room the Dark lord had stayed in and only few could come in I Apparated. I saw a small bed perfectly made with no mess at all in the room. I looked around and found a closet I opened the door. In the murky old closet laid a old and very simple trunk. I took a deep breath and opened the trunk there were few thing a few robes and a few trinkets with his name upon them such as a cup, a few letters from Dumbledore (I shall read those latter) and what was this it was a letter addressed to me! I grabbed fast then threw back the trunk. I opened the letter only to find three smaller envelops I read the names. It was addressed Bellatrix, Regulus (whom somehow is back in the circle) and Severus I stared at the letters for a second. They must had been under a spell for when I finished reading the names the writing was my masters.**

"**This one is for my most loyal and favorites the Lestranges and Blacks" was what the first one shared with me.**

"**This one is for the most charming Carrows who even in dark time s were also faithful to my cause" the second one read. I was so confused the name and who it was actually for was in no connection.**

" **and lastly this one is my will it explains what goes to who and who shall be the leader, good luck Bella…" he knew I would be the only one willing to touch his things. I quickly called the death Eaters and hurried down to the foyer. As everyone showed up I began to heard them to my dinner room.**

"**SHUT UP" I shrieked dear Merlin these people would not be quiet!**

**The noise was gone within 10 seconds. I cleared my throat and began "Death Eaters we need to stay together it seems the Dark Lord was suspecting his life to come up short for a found three letters one for my side of my family" I paused as Regulus raised his hand "Erm yes Reggie?"**

"**well am I in that letter? You see my wife and I do need some good news" Reggie said rather quickly. **

"**Yes, Yes you and Hecate are in the letter, Anyway the letters Are Lestrange/Black , Carrows and the last is, is a will he left I imagine that in this will it will appoint a new leader so no need to vote."**

"**Excuse me Bella you are my best friend but dear my where did these letters come from, how do we know you didn't just you know write them yourself" Alecto dared to speak**

"**Alecto shut up NOW" roared her husband(Apollo)**

" **Yes sweetest **_**slut**_** I would be quiet right about now" Amycus hissed **

**I tried to remember when there relationship went wrong I suppose it went bad when Amycus married a veela named Annette De'Salic whom was never very fond Of Alecto and of course Amycus had 3 girls and a single boy who the couple said they would be more than pleased to join our cause for they both were Death Eaters themselves. **

**Ahh than there was who Alecto married she was furious about her brothers marriage so she found an extremely wealthy pureblood family and had a charming 4 girls and no boys.**

"**Bella deer would youh tell us what th' letter sa'" Hecate spoke she was a very charming woman and she just needed to work on English she was Greek after all.**

"**oh yes of course" I grabbed the letter and ripped it open, I slowly un folded it.**

" **It says**_** Dearest friends or shall it be family**_

_**I Really had hoped you would never have to read this but I guess you have all failed me miserably and can now soak in your guilt. But I would like to give the following things to the people whose name are beside the object enjoy your treasures now if someone is dead or I n Azkaban the treasure is to go to Bellatrix Lestrange and her worthless husband**_

_**My family Cups: The Malfoys, yes feel the guilt**_

_**My remaining robes: Amycus Carrow if chosen**_

_**My Gringrotts Vault: Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**My most personal letters: Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**Leadership to the Death Eaters: Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**Anything else in my trunk: Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_**Have a sad day bye bye**_

**We all sat silent and I passed around the note.**

**Then the screams began many shouting "NOT FAIR" or "SHES FEMALE" **

"**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU MORONS I AM YOYR LEADER NOW READ IT AND WEEP I WILL DO MY BEST AND IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS THAN DO SAY SO NOW!" I screeched **

"**Narcissa dear" I cooed " Come here its bout time you fight, so come here and take the mark"**

"**Ye- yes Bella" Narcissa cried and she came forward quickly I took my wand and pressed it to her arm. She yelled then simply passed out.**

**I gave her a kick in the gut and hissed "Your so weak and worthless get up NOW!"**

**Lucius hurried forward and grabbed her**

"**Not so fast CRUCIO" I held the curse for at least a minute till I let him drop " I don't quite remember telling you to get up now get back to your seat" Both him and Narcissa quickly retreated**

**My best friend a greek woman Theia said quietly with her head bowed " Dear Bella you will make a wise and powerful master I trust you with my life and would be pleased if you would perhaps brand me for at the battle I was proposed to by Rabastan Lestrange and I would like nothing more for than you to teach me personally more about the Dark Arts"**

"**Hmm yes congratulations Theia I would be glad to mark you and it would be my pleasure to teach you our ways" I said thoughtfully "I admire your trust and strength to speak when no one else dared"**

"**Thank you" she gasped**

"**Yes yes I suppose you shall stay after the meeting I would like the following people to stay after" I paused "Rodolphus, Rabastan, Theia ,Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, Hecate, Amycus ,Alecto. Apollo, Annette, and Reggie the rest of you are free to go NOW" **

_**Narcissa POV**_

**My arm was weak where the mark burned and was filled with the sensation of the mark wiggling around. Why must I fight I had no interest in what my sister had to say I just wanted to go find Andromeda and tell her the news… I was pregnant and by the look of Bella so was she whether she knew it or not.**

"**Lucius , Draco and Cissy I am not the Dark lord you didn't betray me so consider your selves lucky but I have a task for you cut off all apparition from that dungeon I don't want Potter escaping I would like you Draco to Crucio him once every two days and feed him on the days you aren't torturing him then you can consider your self in my favor again and Cissy take good care of your baby" how did she know? " Cissy remember I am a great Occulimist never forget, im sorry about the mark but I put up a shield so if you don't have the mark you cant come in, its for your own good but do please help Lucy put up protective charms in the dungeon the mark thing will help but I just want to be sure… well yall are dismissed"**

_**Reggie POV**_

**What did she want with me I suppose it was that dang letter the dark lord left. I wrapped my arms around Hecate's waist and pulled her close I didn't think Bella would hurt her because the three of us were very close and of course Annette was a favorite of Bellas and would mean why Alecto was there. Annette was extremely proper but was an amazing Occulimist and could duel Bella and almost win she was a well rounded person and fun to be around so no doubt why she was a favorite Bella always new where good company lied. My Hecate was exactly what her name stood for (goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy and crossroads. She was Bellas second favorite friend. The strange thing was Hecate had saved me she made me stop in the tracks of destroying the Horcrux and was the reason I was alive today and I loved her all the more for it. So whatever Bella had to throw at us we could take it.**

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**A little longer than usual sorry for and error s blah blah blah stay tuned for next week ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER JUST DESCRIPTIONS OF RELATIONSHIPS TO CLEAR SOME STUFF UP!**

**Annette De'Salic/Carrow: **

**Age:36**

**Hair -Short, Extremely curly, and platinum blonde**

**Eye color-Violet**

**Shape-Super Skinny**

**Special Traits-Proper, amazing dueler, strong Occulimist and strongly into the Dark Arts especially good with Imperious curse**

**In Relationship with- Amycus Carrow **

**Children- 3 girls and 1 boy**

**Extra- Long temper/calm, and very kind when your on her good side but ruthless on the battlefield VEELA/EXTREMLY BEAUTIFUL**

**Death Eater**

**Friends: Bellatrix, Theia and Hecate**

**Amycus Carrow**

**Age:38**

**Hair-short/shaggy , platinum blonde**

**Eye Color- Dark ocean blue**

**Body shape-muscled/skinny**

**Traits-Cold to outsiders , duelist and ready to kill**

**Relationship with/married to- Annette De'Salic**

**Children -3 girls 1 boy**

**Death Eater**

**Friends: Severus, Regulus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Lucius**

**Arianne Carrow**

**Eldest Child of Amycus and Annette**

**Age15**

**Hair: Perfectly straight, thin platinum blonde hair and shoulders length**

**Eye Color: A cool violet**

**Body: Tall and skinny**

**Trait: Closed and shutout to everyone ,trained partially by Dark Lord, Duelist strong Occulimist and part Veela**

**Death Eater**

**Friends : Iris and Diana**

**Elise Carrow**

**Middle daughter of Amycus and Annette**

**Age:11**

**Hair: Platinum blonde, small curled hair, long and out of control**

**Eye color: Light Blue that seem to pierce though your soul**

**Body: Average and underweight**

**Traits: Social Butterfly , average Dueler ,poor Occulimist , Strong Crucio and Imperius**

**Part Veela**

**Violet Carrow**

**Youngest daughter of Amycus and Annette**

**Age: 9**

**Hair: platinum blonde cut short/ inch above shoulder, super straight**

**Eye Color: Deep Violet**

**Body: Short and thin**

**Traits: Great Dueler, listens well, good logic , poor at occulumency and Imperio(to be inferred later on)**

**Part veela**

**Zelus Carrow**

**Youngest child and only boy of Amycus and Annette**

**Age:7**

**Hair: shaggy and platinum blonde**

**Eye color: Mixed shades of blue and violet**

**Body shape: Average height, Thin**

**Traits :none to be discovered yet.**

**Alecto Carrow/Nernst**

**Sister of Amycus**

**Age:38**

**Hair: Same blonde As Brother, 1 inch past shoulders and straight**

**Eye color: Pale blue**

**Body shape: Sharp and Thin**

**Traits: Good Crucio**

**Death Eater**

**Friends: Bellatrix but hates Annette**

**Apollo Nernst**

**Age :39**

**Hair: Creamy mixture of browns**

**Eye Color: Deep gold**

**Body Shape: Tall and Muscled**

**Traits: Calm and collective ,not strong in any of the unforgivable curses great Occulimist **

**Death Eater**

**Friends: Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange**

**Iris Nernst **

**Eldest Daughter of Apollo and Alecto**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Pale Cream Brown short and pixie cut**

**Eye color: Pale Blue**

**Body: Tall and Thin**

**Traits: Trained By Bellatrix and strong in Cruciatus curse very dark attitude much like Arianne Carrow **

**Best Friends: Arianne and Diana**

**Death Eater**

**Diana Nernst**

**Second Eldest Daughter of Apollo and Alecto**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Blonde with Brown highlights about shoulder length and very curly**

**Eye Color: Strong Gold**

**Body: Short and Under weight**

**Traits: Kind and Gentle , to be trained by Regulus Black**

**To be a Death Eater at 15**

**Best Friends: Arianne and Iris**

**Asteria Nernst **

**Third eldest Daughter of Apollo and Alecto**

**Age: 11**

**Hair : Dark cream brown, layered, long and straight**

**Eye color: Blue with flake of gold**

**Body: Tall and thin**

**Traits: strong mind, kind and gentle**

**Friends :Elise Carrow**

**Phoebe Nernst **

**Youngest Daughter of Apollo and Alecto**

**Age: 9 **

**Hair: White Blonde that falls just to her shoulders**

**Eye Color: Pale Blue**

**Body: Tiny and thin**

**Traits: strong will**

**Friends:**

**Hecate Black**

**Wife of Regulus Black**

**Age : 35**

**Hair: Dark black hair that falls just to the shoulders**

**Eye Color: Deep violet**

**Body: Tall and extremely thin and graceful**

**Traits: Kind and compassionate with strong Cruciatus curse**

**Friends: Bellatrix and Annette **

**Death Eater**

**1 boys 1 girl**

**Orion Black**

**Only son of Regulus and Hecate**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: just past ears, jet black and curly**

**Eyes: Pale Blue**

**Body: Tall and fit**

**Traits: Cold and rude to non- Slytherins , strong with all unforgivable curses**

**Dating: Arianne Carrow**

**Death Eater**

**Lyra Black**

**Only Daughter of Regulus and Hecate**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Jet black and long, VERY curly(Bellatrix Curly)**

**Eye: Deep blue**

**Body Tall and thimble **

**Traits: Quick thinker and kind**

**Friends: Elise and Asteria**

**Theia Franklor/Lestrange**

**Engaged to Rabastan Lestrange**

**Age: 24**

**Hair: Dark creamy brown with Bellatrix curls that frame her face**

**Eye color: Violet**

**Body: Tall and graceful**

**Traits: Sweet but ruthless on battlefeild**

**Friends : Bellatrix, Annette and Hecate**

**Authors note: Hope you like my new characters you see I know there all skinny but they cant be fat cause they fight all the time. My characters will all bring something new to the table and I love that. Now Annette's Kids all have French names because of her heritage. Hecate is Greek but kept up with the black family tradition and the Nernst's have Greek gods names for Apollo's family has that tradition. Anyway hope you like my character and the reason I have Alecto and Amycus here is because I imagine them differently. Bye till next time ,**

**Slytherin Queen to Be **


End file.
